


Headache

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But the others are on hand to help, Gen, He's very upset about it, Remus and Deceit are mentioned, Roman is trapped in his room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Thomas has a headache and it’s obvious to all of the sides the moment they wake up. This has the most impact on Creativity…





	Headache

When Patton awoke early in the day and found the walls of his room pulsing slightly, he was already aware that his plans for breakfast were going to have to change. He got ready and made his way to their shared kitchen in order to prepare food for breakfast.

Logan was the first to join him, as per usual. He set the work he intended to complete on the table and took a seat before speaking, “Patton, I feel I tell you this every day. We are simple manifestations of Thomas’ realised personality traits. We do not require food.”

Patton simply grinned and responded as normal, “Come on, Logan! Don’t be such a spoil sport! Eating is fun and gives us all time to spend together!”

The logical side pinched the bridge of his nose, “Patton. You and I are both aware that our usual arrangement will be impossible today. Why do you continue such a frivolous event on such a day?”

Patton set down the utensil in his hand and turned to face Logan, his hands on his hips as he sternly addressed him, though the attempt at striking fear into the logical side was offset by the flower-patterned apron that adorned his body. “Because it’s important for us all to spend time together, even if one of us can’t join.” His face softened considerably as he leant on the counter that looked out through the wall to the table, “Come on, Lo. I know you enjoy it, no need to hide it.”

Logan’s cheeks flushed and he turned to the diary in front of him. “That is impossible and highly unfounded. You have no evidence to prove such a claim.”

“Oh? Don’t I?” Patton teased.

“What?!” The pen was dropped in surprise, Logan’s eyes widening in shock. “You must be bluffing.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t like it!” Patton said in a sing-song voice, returning to the breakfast at hand.

Logan was left gaping. His mouth opened and closed several times before he turned back to the work he had before him on the table, not offering a counter-argument to Patton’s. It definitely wasn’t that he was conceding to Patton’s idea, he just had a lot of work to do today. Plans were changing for today and everything needed to be rescheduled, something which he was reminded off by the incessant pulsing of the walls around them both.

Eventually, another body joined him at the table. Logan didn’t even have to turn his attention away from his work to know who it was as the body slumped over the table top, “Good morning, Virgil. I take it you didn’t sleep well?” An answering grunt was all the response he got before the room fell back into it’s previous quiet.

Patton soon came out and placed plates of food before each of the other sides, taking Logan’s diary and Virgil’s phone from their hands as he did so. “Now, both of you eat and then you’ll get your things back.” Patton playfully scolded them.

“You’re not actually our dad, y’know?” Virgil mumbled through his mouthful of food as Patton returned with his own plate.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Virgil. It’s rude.” Patton scolded once more, ignoring the other side’s question in favour of reinforcing his perceived role. It got Virgil to smirk and shake his head, which was enough for Patton to break out into a wide grin.

The rest of breakfast went as normal as possible, though without a certain presence it was far quieter and relaxed than usual. Everyone finished and Virgil assisted Patton in clearing up the plates, while Logan got back to work on his scheduling. Just as the three dirty plates were placed in the sink, Patton took off the apron he was still wearing and grabbed a plate that had been left on the kitchen side. “Virgil, do you mind washing up while I take this over to him?”

The anxious side shrugged and grunted affirmatively in response, already running the tap to fill up the sink. Patton gave him a one-armed hug before heading out over to their missing side’s room.

“Roman? Are you awake?” Patton called out softly as he approached.

A soft laugh caught his ears before Roman came into view, “Of course, I am, padre. Thank you for coming to see me.”

“Of course, Roman! I wouldn’t leave you alone all day, especially without breakfast!” Patton held out the plate, pushing it through the letterbox shaped gap in the bars that had replaced Roman’s door.

Roman immediately put on his regular dramatics, “Oh, Patton! I thought I would starve without your assistance! How kind of you to still think of me as I am trapped by my own door!” In the midst of it all, he took the plate from Patton’s hands and put it upon his desk, taking his chair and begun to eat.

Patton sat, cross-legged, outside the prison-like bars that currently trapped Roman within his room and watched as the creative side ate. This wasn’t exactly a common occurrence, but it was something they’d dealt with before. Anytime Thomas’ headaches were strong enough to affect the physical nature of their ‘realm’, this happened. Roman was trapped behind bars, essentially locked away from the rest of them. It was almost as though this headache was trapping Thomas’ creativity away from him. This was even easier to prove than any of them had thought as, after a few times of this happening, Deceit came to them to ask a question – something not so out of the ordinary itself.

He mentioned how, during times like this, Remus was locked away behind bars (something Virgil found highly amusing and endeavoured to make the most of the intrusive side’s misfortune) and couldn’t access much of his usual power. Deceit simply wanted to know if the same thing happened to Roman, as he had come to the same conclusion as the others. Upon confirmation, the news was spread to Roman who was very unhappy with the development.

“Fantastic! Brilliant! Just utterly _wonderful!_ Another thing for us to share!” He’d complained, throwing his arms every which way in frustration.

But now, they were all fairly used to it. Patton brought him food at every meal time and sat with him, to make sure he wasn’t alone. He loved his Fam-ILY so much and couldn’t bear the thought of any of them eating alone, especially since they’d always eaten together. Roman seemed to feel guilt from Patton’s actions as every time, without fail, he said the same thing.

“You don’t have to sit with me, Patton. I will be more than fine eating alone.”

Patton smiled warmly when Roman said it once again. He rested his arms behind his body and uncrossed his legs, swinging his feet back and forth playfully, “Come on, Roman. You know I don’t want you eating alone. Anyway, I love spending time with you! That’s why I’m here!” The small twitchy smile that Roman shot him before going back to eating was enough to keep Patton there every time. Roman didn’t want to be eating alone. He wanted the company. He just felt he wasn’t worth Patton’s time, but Patton wanted to make sure that Roman understood he was worth all the attention and time Patton could possibly give him.

Later, after Patton had returned to the kitchen with Roman’s empty plate, Roman was laying in his bed. He had a book of scripts open on his pillows and he was flicking through, reading and memorising certain parts that he thought Thomas would be perfect for. Then a knock on the wall disturbed him and had Roman getting himself up from the bed.

“Afternoon, Roman.”

“Uh, hello Logan. What brings you to my cell today?” Roman was visibly shocked to see the logical side standing before his doorway.

Logan adjusted his glasses absent-mindedly, “I wanted to discuss some changes of Thomas’ schedule with you, as they do pertain to your, uh… responsibilities.”

“Oh, um, of course! I would offer to let you in, but obviously I cannot so…” Roman trailed off, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t do anything to affect the outside area, and he could barely do anything in his room either. All his powers that concerned creation were practically gone during this time, so it wasn’t as if he could offer Logan a seat or anything.

But then Logan walked off with a curt nod. Roman tried to follow where he went, but lost track once Logan turned out of view of his limited field of vision. He pouted and stared at the metal bars with contempt, considering how hard they could possibly be and if he would be able to destroy them, until Logan returned. He was holding a chair.

The seat was set down just before the bars and Logan took his place, setting the diary open on his lap. He began to speak but stopped once he looked at the still-standing prince behind the bars. “Well, aren’t you going to join me?” Roman scrambled over to his desk chair and set it opposite Logan’s, seating himself and beginning the talk with the logical side which lasted for a good couple of hours.

Once they’d just finished and Logan was still in view, retreating with the chair in his arms, Virgil passed by and stopped to stare through the bars at Roman, who turned and caught the anxious side’s gaze. He pouted and placed his hands upon his hips, cocking one of them, “What? Come to stare at the caged animal, have you? Come to gawk at the prisoner?”

Virgil shrugged and crossed his own arms, smirking, “Maybe. So what if I did?”

Roman’s arms flew up and his hands pressed to his chest as he gasped loudly. He threw his head to the side dramatically and kept his gaze away from Virgil, “How horrid! Virgil, I thought you better than some villain who would find glee in watching a trapped man pace and fret inside a cage?!” When he got no response, Roman turned his attention back to side outside his room.

Virgil simply stood there, an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk still pulling at his lips. “Are you done yet?”

“NO!” Roman screamed before launching back into a dramatic monologue of all the hardships he was facing as he was trapped behind the bars, how limited his powers and life were and how he was utterly distraught and ruined at the thought of the side he considered such a good friend finding humour in his situation. All throughout, Roman would pose a question to Virgil, which was always responded to with sarcasm and seemingly harsh words, which prompted more and more from the creative side.

At the end of it all, Roman was knelt down on the floor, his head hung and hands holding up his body weight as he pretending to weep, still bemoaning his situation. Virgil was crouched outside, hands on his knees, watching. Then, Roman lifted his head and adjusted his hair so it was back to its normal position as he sat back against his legs, “Okay, now I’m done.”

“Finally.” Virgil snorted, dropping to sit with his legs bent before him. “I thought you’d never stop. I mean, how many ways can you even say, ‘I’m stuck in my room’? Like, dude… that was actually kinda impressive…”

“I have many talents, Virgil. One is my impr-” Roman started.

“inability to shut up?” Virgil cut in, his smirk returning as Roman, once again, gasped in indignation. This started the two of them off on yet another playful banter session, passing the time.

During the entire day, the walls had slowly been calming down. The pulsing was getting harder and harder to notice, until it was practically imperceptible around the time they usually ate dinner. Patton had prepared all four plates, as usual, and was just about to place three of them down on the dining room table when he heard his phone vibrating on the counter. He flipped it open in order to read the text from Virgil and almost squealed in delight upon reading it. All four plates along with glasses and tableware were piled onto a tray and carried out of the room.

That evening, dinner was spent outside Roman’s room, with all four of the sides present. Roman had tried to convince them all that it was unnecessary, that he was fine eating alone or just with Patton, that they didn’t need to do it for him. But each protest was met with phrases such as “Don’t worry about it, Princey. It’s not just for you.” or “It’s not that we think you need us to, it’s that we want to , Roman!”

It was the start of a new tradition and, the next day, when the bars were down, each of them received the largest, strongest hug they’d had in their lives.


End file.
